Please don't get mad Boss!
by urja shannan
Summary: When loyalties are being tested, all guardians must choose between their boss who gone mad or their lives. “Somebody must responsible to all of this…” the suspects are varied from, the certain psychopath, anti-social sadist and the maladjusted-guy who had
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't get mad Boss!**

**Character**: All the Guardians and maybe Varia in next chapter. I think some (or maybe all…) are OOC…can't help it haha

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn are made by Amano Akira, owned by her, and decided by her too…

**Summary**: when loyalties are tested, all guardians must choose between their boss (who gone mad) or their lives. "Somebody must responsible to all of this…" dundundundun "The question is, who?" dundundundun…

**Listening to**: Gekido by Uverworld.

**Note** : First of all, sorry for my bad grammar (yes, I realized this…) even I got help from my computer (I forgot what program) it's still bad, and honestly I don't understand some of it. My work are still un-beta, but my over imagination choose to played scene that itched me to write it immediately. I hope you enjoy it and rather than give me flames or cigarette (thank you) you could point my mistakes, I really appreciate it.

Oh yeah, dun forget to review! Ahaha…Thank you.

Enjoy…

* * *

"Is this still,…"

The brunette clenched his teeth, hard.

"Not. Enough?"

Said he, as he scribbled more '0' on his check.

Silence engulfed, nobody dared to speak. Even the guardians seemed so anxious, that they held their breath warily while looking at their boss. Their-used-to-be-a-gentle-and-kind-ideal-boss.

"Umm, Tsuna? I think--…" The rain guardian chooses to break the ice or whatever 'terror' that had formed in that room. Unfortunately, one icy glare from his dear boss quickly waver his brave act.

"….—nothing."

"Hey, that's rhyme!" The youngest of them piped in, and as the result he got 'stabbed' instantly by the look of his comrade. Lambo, know his position, stepped back and silently whispered something incoherent (about 's not my fault' and 'poetry').

"Well?" Tsuna tapped his finger impatient, while eyeing the Vendice who looked passively with bandage all over his/her face. The said Vendice finally shook his head, reject it.

In second, the air in that room changed dramatically.

"Fuck, he snapped…"

"Lambo! Language!" The sun guardian smacked his junior, bickering about proper and improper way to express in such situation.

The storm was peeved, "This is not the time for that, lawn head! And, you too cow-brat!" as he smacked the youngest hard, again, on head.

"What did you call me?!"

"Umm, guys?"

"To-le…ratee…"

"Oiiii, guys?..."

While the bickering was on, Tsuna had already worn his mittens; the dying pill was set on his hand.

"YOU MORONS QUITE ALREADY AND STOP BOSS QUICKLY!!"

All the eyes of guardians are set to the one and only woman in their group. Their shocked expression only last for second before they quickly charged at their boss who would change into his dying mode.

Their scrambled action was success, and immediately they took Tsuna out of that room. Tsuna, who was being carried like a feast of some cannibal tribe, yelled angrily and threw some punch and kick (Chrome was saved, but not for the other former Namimori student and the cow brat whose suffered bruises and scratch?).

The negotiation was failed.

* * *

"You all betrayed me!"

Everyone was sweat dropped, except Gokudera who already froze. Being a right hand man of the famous Vongola he probably set high standard of his own job and it wasn't include 'any betrayal act' even when he didn't intent to do so.

"Now, now, Tsuna calm down. That was dangerous you know? Vendice could charge us for trying to break a prison." The Vongola shoot a glare at his rain guardian, Yamamoto couldn't help but feel intimidate by his boss. "Gokudera, say something…"

Looked help from his other companion, his hope sunk immediately as he saw what state that his friend was in, depressed all over.

"Useless.." Grumbled his senior in shame while the junior guardian poked the storm guardian, whether simply played with him or just make sure that he's still alive.

Tsuna who still pissed off, stomped angrily. He really needs to break or punch something, now. His hand wandered at his suit, desperately looking for his mittens. Wait,…

...it's gone…

He snapped at his guardians who stopped abruptly, bewildered written all over their face. The Tenth Vongola glared at them one by one, suspicious are glinted in his eyes. Who dared to steal his precious weapon?

Everyone was sweat dropped, except Yamamoto who always tried to smile whatever situation that he was in. Couldn't pick the suspect, Tsuna just muttered curse and resumed his walk.

Unfortunately, Tsuna's desire for violence can't get rid so easily. He need to released, not repressed it. Then it struck, he still could change into dying mode and make a rampage didn't he? Genius. Smiled evilly he now searches his dying pill, and ….wait…

…it's gone too…

In one swift motion he charged toward his guardians. Like before, all of them was sweat dropped except Yamamoto whose his laugh are slightly pitched now. Tsuna clenched his fist; his hyper intuition didn't help at his state now—where he needed it the most.

He counted to ten, trying to suppress his anger and dizziness that comes from his lack of sleep because of certain bastard. Upon remembering that person just built his anger more, the reason of his deprived sleep, and thus, the reason why he comes here and dealt with Vendice in the first place.

"Gokudera…"

"Y- yes Tenth?!"

"Lend me your dynamites."

Yamamoto paled, while everyone had bleached near to faint.

"P-p-p-p,… pardon?"

"Your dynamites. You bring it now, right?" said the brunette, surprisingly calm.

Gokudera who managed to stand still even he trembled glanced at his rival, and for the first time in his life, he asked Yamamoto for help (secretly of course). The rain guardian, answering his cues, silently shook his head and mouthed 'NO'.

…_Don't give it to him as if you were to die…_

The silver haired man gulped, he got the messages. Gave it to Tenth would result disaster to mafia world. Who knows what will Vendice do to get revenge? Well it settled then…

"Umm, sorry Tenth. I didn't bring any…of it?" that was the nasty lie; even the five years old Lambo could point it already. "I wonder if he's really genius…" whispered the (now) twelve years old Lambo sarcastically which result punch in his gut from his senior.

The Tenth Vongola stared at his right hand man. And unexpectedly, he smiled.

"Gokudera, aren't you loyal to me?"

…_Shit…_

"Chrome, do something." The mist guardian looked at Yamamoto, shocked.

"Me? What could I do?"

"Well, Gokudera?" Said Tsuna who smiled rather eerily now. Chrome frantically look back and forth, couldn't decide…

"I, Tenth…please, don't ask my loyalty to you. But, now--…"

"Chrome!" Hissed the sun guardian to the poor girl who he thought could do something useful to stop Tsuna's madness.

"Go-ku-de-ra-kun."

The said storm guardian already draws dynamite in his trembled hand; Tsuna smiled widely and coaxed his right hand man to come closer, the others were panic.

"Chrome!!" Now all guardians are placed the responsibility to the poor girl.

The dynamite was being handed to Tsuna in slow motion. The others became more paled seeing it distance became centimeters…near to Tsuna's outstretched hand…and

"DON'T GIVE IT TO BOSS, DAMMIT!"

_**Whack!**_

…and Tsuna was killed…

"gasp Chrome!!"

"EEEH?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

…sorry, I mean 'fainted'…

"Oh…"

_

* * *

__Filler:_

All guardians were looking at the mist girl who nervously fiddled her clothes. "Err, did I do it wrong?"

"I asked you to stop him not to hit him directly." Said the rain calmly.

"But, it did stop him! What did you expected me to do?"

Silence, until Lambo commented, "You know Chrome-nee-san? You could put some illusion to Tsuna-nii, since, that's your specialty right?"

All was dumbfounded. And they thought Lambo was an idiot.

"By the way…" Gokudera who tried to lift Tsuna at his shoulder glanced at the sun guardian. "I really wonder who's the one that stole Tsuna's mittens and dying pill?" Finished Ryohei while looked at his others companion.

Silence.

"It wasn't me…" said the silver haired man.

"_Figures…"_ The others thought silently. The storm guardian wouldn't do such act towards his respected boss, his loyalty forbid him. Now all eyes were set to Chrome.

"Wha? I didn't do it!"

"Me neither." Said Ryohei. "Since I'm the one who ask it…" Then, their suspicions are turned to Lambo.

"Me? No! it wasn't me!" The others couldn't take his protest easily, being a spoiled one since he was five in Sawada's household, everybody knows Lambo's reputation.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" wailed the youngest one desperately, eyes had watered already.

"Ehem!" Surprised, all of eyes were set to the black haired one who interrupted their suspicion.

"Actually, it was me…ahaha…" said the person as he showed them a pair of mittens and dying pill from his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Character**: All the Guardians and maybe Varia in next chapter. I think some (or maybe all…) are OOC…can't help it haha

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn are made by Amano Akira, owned by her, and decided by her too…

**Summary**: When loyalties are being tested, all guardians must choose between their boss (who gone mad) or their lives. "Somebody must responsible to all of this…" dundundundun "The question is, who?" the suspects are varied from, the certain psychopath, anti-social sadist and the maladjusted-guy who had tendency to temper tantrum despite his age…

**Listening to**: Gekido by Uverworld.

**Note**: Yay, update the chapter 2 already! This is my first continues fic. Despite the grammar mistakes (please point it if u find it, send me or whatever, I really appreciate it. This is still un beta story, though) and all, I hope you'll enjoy this fic.

* * *

The manor was in havoc. There was yelling and bashing which could be heard in the main hallway. The source was in the room of the Tenth Vongola—a.k.a. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Shamal, I don't care if you does not treat a male or whatever, just—STOP THE TENTH!" yelled the loyal right hand man desperately when he looked at his boss who tried to burn everyone that get in his way.

"Excuse me my dear pupil, I have what? Gave him three shots,… and look!…" Said the doctor as he waved his hand at the madness before his eyes. "…He stills an energized-bunny!"

"Umm, give it more doses then…"

The doctor frowned at the youngest of them. "If I give it more, it would make him sleep; _forever_…" the older then patted Lambo's head. "You sure you wanna do that to your onii-chan?"

"…I,… just try to give an advice?"

"Good boy."

"This is not good." Everybody looked at the rain, hoped that he come out with the solution. Suddenly, Yamamoto smiled and turned to Shamal. "Well, looks like we count on you doc!"

Spontaneously, Gokudera Hayato kicked his former tutor and together with all guardians, they locked up that room. The pervert doctor was left in that room, together with the overly-pissed-off-Vongola. An instantly after that, Shamal's cry in agony was filled the hallway.

"That was really an extreme-measure, Yamamoto-san…" Ryohei couldn't help but looked at Yamamoto in awe. He really didn't know the rain guardian could be that heartless, the others were had same opinion. They silently swore to avoid any conflict with the tenth generation of rain guardian (include Gokudera).

"Ahaha, I just think we should save our lives quickly because Tsuna looked like he wants to slaughter all of us you know?" His smile faltered a little as he turned to Chrome. "Besides, I had a guess to this matter." The mist guardian flinched.

"Chrome, you knew something…did you?" At this, the poor girl tensed, all the eyes now were directed to her.

"You're extremely nervous." Ryohei observed her under his look.

"Spill it woman, or…" said Gokudera as he lit his cigarette, dynamite already in his hand. "I'll show you a nice firework…"

Chrome backed away slowly until she was trapped by the wall. She really wanted to run and hide, but that wouldn't be happen with those four guardians looming at her. "P-please, I really didn't know anything--…"

"CURSE YOU DAMN PINEAPPLE!" Tsuna roared suddenly, Shamal's cry are pitched after that.

Silence, before Lambo (again) pointed innocently "Lemme guess, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Chrome paled…

…_Mukuro-sama…_

* * *

"Mukuro has WHAT?!" roared all guardians toward the poor girl.

"Hmm, no wonder Tsuna became like this. Since--…"

"THAT bastard had terrorized him all day and night in these past weeks?!"

"Oh shut up, you octopus head! You're not the only one who worried here!"

"Say that again?!"

"Really, Ryohei-nii, Gokudera-nii you should calmed yourself before we--…"

"BRAT, STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"….to-le-…ratee…hiks…"

"Now, now Lambo. Don't cry, you're a big boy now…"

And the rant goes on for a while…

"So…ahem." Yamamoto stated calmly, before looked at the trembled mist guardian. He then turned to the storm guardian beside him. "Really, Gokudera. Would you please stop that? Chrome has nothing to do with this mess!"

Gokudera, despite his urge to smash the host of devil incarnate a.k.a Rokudo Mukuro, ceased his killing intent. After all, they need to get some explanation from the Mukuro himself, with Chrome as medium of course.

"Okay, Chrome? Could you contact Mukuro and ask why he had done such act?" Chrome nodded obediently at Yamamoto, she then closed her eyes to concentrate.

Silence.

Suddenly Chrome snapped her eyes open; all were taken a back by her sudden moves. They waited as the mist girl regained herself from her state. Who knew what would happen after you draw some telepathic ability? A normal person with just five senses in it couldn't describe this phenomenon easily, not when you didn't experience any of it for entire your life.

But, surprisingly they waited too long. The guardians stared at each other, and in silent agreement, Yamamoto—as the most valuable negotiator in them—decided to interrupt Chrome's state. "Um, Chrome?"

The host startled before looked at Yamamoto. "Y-Yes?!"

"What did he say?" asked the rain again.

Chrome paled. "He, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Gokudera twitched at this. "Of course that bastards! Who else?!"

Chrome became more paled. "Oh! Yes, him…umm what was that again?" her companions stared hard, the mist girl gulped nervously.

"It's nothing important actually…"

"Chrome…"

"Really, it's not important…"

"Chrome!!"

Silence again.

Chrome breathed in and out, before he stared back at her comrade once again. "Promised me you wouldn't kill me?" whispered her cautiously. When she got approve, she breathed again.

"Mukuro-sama has stated that he had done it…out of boredom…" there, she said that. Before she got chance to relief her bravado act, unfortunately the situation had risen dramatically in one second.

"DIIIIEEE YOU BASTARD!"

"EEek!"

"GOKUDERA STOP!"

* * *

**Thanks a bunch to those who had reviewed!**

Tsuki of the roselight: glad you like it! Actually I'm lil worried about dynamite's scene, coz those scene which I thought 'weird' and most confusing.

Omimon: Hibari? Don't worry he'll come. I had prepared his appearance, though. Would be a nice present to all Hibari's fans grins.

* * *

_**Next:**_

_He is the former of Namimori Disciplinary Committee, the one that resemblance to cloud—free, drifted in the air, untouchable. The one that could kill with his **cuteness…**_

Yamamoto : Ara?...

_His dark obsidian eyes would reflect his void emotion. And even in dangerous situation, he still **chirped happily…**_

Ryohei : Nani Kore?!

_He could moves gracefully when numerous attacks come. The **yellowness** of him would shine brightly._

Gokudera: Okay, stop right there! I think we got wrong description here!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Character**: All the Guardians and maybe Varia in next chapter. I think some (or maybe all…) are OOC…can't help it haha

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn are made by Amano Akira, owned by her, and decided by her too…

**Summary**: When loyalties are being tested, all guardians must choose between their boss (who gone mad) or their lives. "Somebody must responsible to all of this…" dundundundun "The question is, who?" the suspects are varied from, the certain psychopath, anti-social sadist and the maladjusted-guy who had tendency to temper tantrum despite his age…

**Listening to**: Gekido by Uverworld.

**Note**: chapter 3! Yay! (danced samba). For those who waited Hibari arrival, I'm really sorry to you guys. I spontaneously got this idea while read the review, and voila! Instead our favourite anti-social sadist, I wrote about the psycho. Next chapter, I promise! So until then I demand your review BUHAHAHAHA, ehem, sorry. Honestly, please let me know your opinion about this fic. I couldn't view my own works in objective (is this the words?). haha

Ps: to grahamsmoon and RuByMoOn17 hope this would clear you up

ENJOY.

* * *

Many, many things would happen when people get bored. You would kick puppies, eat dozen of foods (or the otherwise and result you being anorexic), etcetera-etcetera. But the most possible things that would happen when you get bored IS, you extremely happy and content to watched somebody in miserable.

If this worked with normal people, then what would happen with people who beyond normal—or in this case—a psychotic criminal who could mess your head with his tricky illusions?

"Oh, surely it does…"

That was what Mukuro thought/said before he tortured Tsuna. It was, unmistakably cross the lines, human rights or whatever it called, but WHO CARES?...

"We're living in mafia's world, after all. Which one thing I agreed on; illegal thing is a legal…"

So much act to justify his crime that is Mukuro for you. Being a prisoner for about seven years and still goes on, it would make you bored. Furthermore, if your prison is just an aquarium with diameter around one and half meter plus gigantic tube and chains tied onto your body.

"Eeew, I swore that pervert Vendice learned these kinky things somewhere…"

So, maybe the early years in prison, Mukuro had being tortured for his crimes. He got pain, of course, especially when the Vendice thrown piranhas and some random animals into his tank. Some piranhas successfully bite him, chewed his perfect nose and do things like animal should be, but time went on and didn't know how it happened, they—the animals and Mukuro—came in mutual relationship. Heck, if you put it simply; they became friends (or pets?).

Mukuro enjoyed this, however. He never keeping pets before (if possessing someone's body didn't consider as keeping pets, it is). He thought his 'new friends' are cute—with those sharp teeth—they occasionally bite or chewed him _lovingly_. Mind you, he's a psychopath.

But, the problem is, Vendice didn't like it happen. Well, you expected your prisoner feel misery or in turmoil state, not peace, contented and enjoyed playing with pets when he should repaid his crimes and took his punishment in the first place. So they taken those animals back, stop torturing him, and simply ignored him—for years…

"They are just jealous! Those son of a bit—…"

…After that, Mukuro felt lonely. He even couldn't scratch his nose when it got itchy. He felt more hopeless than before.

And then, suddenly the thought flashed his mind…

He is the prodigy…

…The one and the only mind breaker who successfully manipulated the strongest and the most fearsome man in northern Italy and framed him to slaughter his own family…

A grin was formed on his face. Oya-oya, how come he turned into an idiot in these past times? Maybe water had effect on it, or so he thought…

…he could just concentrate and linked with his host and play outside, didn't he? Genius.

So he did that.

Chrome, being his host, didn't mind his master arrival. She was rather happy and welcomed him wholeheartly. At first that was enough, but then he felt bored, again.

He wanted challenge, something to play, to manipulate. But WHO?

…at that time, unfortunately, the poor Vongola leader choose to walked before him/Chrome…

"Target, lock on…"

Mukuro smiled while he planned many-many ways to torture his 'new target'.

* * *

For Tsuna it was hell. Please keep in your mind, when a psycho 'played' with you, it was, and never be a good thing.

In his middle school age, he accustomed with Reborn Spartan method which is still goes until now. He learned bad and good thing. The good thing was; he got 'family', a real family and friends that he treasured. The bad thing was; he was forced to accept that he is a mafia—a future mafia leader of Vongola famiglia—which resulted he must prepared to conflict, whether related with other famiglia or just internal affair. And the bad thing of that bad thing was; he couldn't escaped from it or living in peace until now (or forever).

Of all the enemy he had encountered before, Tsuna really-really avoid to crossed again with Rokudo Mukuro.

The reason was simple.

Even though Reborn's training and Xanxus tantrums are threatening, mostly they just affected his physical injury. They were still sane in mafias' standard after all. But with Rokudo Mukuro, those were out of question.

wanna know why? here's some list of Mukuro's twisted behaviour to get rid his boredom:

In the first day Mukuro decided to play with Tsuna, the psycho had played illusions which include gore and blood. Imagine if you watched SAW I until IV in one day—continuously—without beat.

In second day, Mukuro decided to remix Final Destination series with Resident evil trilogy in one go. Bad? Wait till you see the next day.

In third day, Mukuro tried the other way. Reasoned to test Tsuna manliness he unexpectedly played illusions which should be censored related to porn and fanservice. This, resulted Tsuna passed out with fountain of blood running out through his nose.

And so on.

Days became weeks, until one day, Tsuna woke up from his routine faint due to Mukuro's doing—glared at wall for several minutes, while the illusions was playing, surprisingly calm. Too calm…

"That's it. I'm going to release you Mukuro…"

Heard those from his leader who also his tortured subject, Mukuro couldn't help to feel joy. At least he'll be free, he thought. Little did he know the reason Tsuna was doing that because the said Vongola had already fed up with his torture and demand payback, face to face with his original body…

* * *

_Back to the present:_

"Chrome, are you done yet?" Yamamoto asked the mist girl while slashing those dynamites that Gokudera threw at him. He then lowered his sword when Ryohei took chance to punch a jab and occupying the storm guardian for several minutes. "Chrome please hurry, Mukuro should know how to stop Tsuna."

"I'm trying Yamamoto-san, but I got problem to concentrate in these situation…" she glanced at the storm who still pissed off with Mukuro, due to his _simple_ reason for terrorized his beloved Boss.

"Don't worry we will protect you…" the rain smiled warmly, sympathized to the girl who was being blamed for her master's act.

"For Gods sake to the extreme, Gokudera! Calm down, dammit!" yelled the sun as he threw punches rapidly.

"Ryohei-nii, language…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay!"

Yamamoto sweat dropped as he watched his comrades. He readied himself to strike, when suddenly Chrome stood abruptly.

"I got it! I connect Mukuro-sama's link!"

The entire ruckus was stopped. "About time." Said Gokudera while snapped angrily Lambo's hands whose restrain him. "Tell that bastard to responsible. Stop the tenth."

"O-okay." Chrome closed her eye to send the message, asked her master to switch with her and clean the mess that had he caused.

Instead of the wanted mist guardian arrival, the message was sent.

Chrome blinked her eye, while accepted those message.

"Chrome, what happen?" Yamamoto looked at her, worried.

"Umm, Mukuro-sama didn't come even after I called him many times. But he set a message for my calling…"

"What message?"

"Umm…" Chrome glanced nervously at her comrades. "He said these, not me, okay? So please calmed yourself." She asked them pleadingly. When her comrades nodded to her, she opened her mouth read those messages…

"_The number you wish to call is out of reach or being inactive, please try again in several times later..._ That's what his messages say…"

Since that day, those guardians had sworn together to get revenge on Mukuro someday in the future for his irresponsible act.

Meanwhile, in the prison, Mukuro smiled bitterly. Known that his little play had caused so much trouble (especially to himself, which will get paid as soon as he freed) he couldn't help but feel sorry. Well, he still got chance to live if he fights with those guardians in his original body though, so until then he should avoid any encounter with those guys...


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

**Character**: All the Guardians and maybe Varia in next chapter. I think some (or maybe all…) are OOC…can't help it haha

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn are made by Amano Akira, owned by her, and decided by her too…

**Summary**: When loyalties are being tested, all guardians must choose between their boss (who gone mad) or their lives. "Somebody must responsible to all of this…" dundundundun "The question is, who?" the suspects are varied from, the certain psychopath, anti-social sadist and the maladjusted-guy who had tendency to temper tantrum despite his age…

**Listening to**: Rockstar (remix) by nerd.

**Note**: chapter 4! These take days to finished. The longest chapter, and yet the messed one (cause I'm sure there's many error in it, I just checked it twice). I prepared for holiday, so I rushed the work, not to mention that I got difficulty when I write Hibari (who said Mukuro was the hardest one? Hibari is! arrgh) sorry for Hibari fans, and the plot! GAH! At first I wanted to skip this and jump to the next chapter cause it boring and became serious all of sudden. Aside from that I couldn't help but proud I already survived while I write this chapter tee-hee –got kicked-

DON'T FORGET TOO REVIEW! BUHAHAHAHA

ENJOY.

* * *

"Now, what should we do?"

Everyone looked at each other, didn't know what to do. It has been an hour since they locked up their Boss (with a certain poor doctor) who's like a wounded-or rather wild-animal roared and banged those thick mahogany doors. No need to be a genius to assume that doors wouldn't stand for long. With all those forces against it, it could be destroyed anytime.

"We need a back up." Stares directed to the swordsman. The storm just chuckled dryly at his statement.

"Yeah, sure. The question is _'who?'_ Reborn-san has been out for a months and we got no clue where is he right now." Gokudera sighed, he would be proud if these happen in different situation, such as, when they face those bastards from Millefiore. At least tenth at their side, he mused.

Lambo who had been silent all this time raised his hand. They looked at him hard. "Really Lambo, where do you think we are in? A class? Just speak it up!" Gokudera patience almost ran out, it's no wonder in that pressure; he didn't need any stupid act from his fellow junior to trigger his anger.

"Well, I read in manual…" all his seniors frowned.

"The manual, Vongola manual? Those thick book which contained rules and things?" they still frowned, the youngest sighed heavily and glanced at one of them who also in charge of him. "Ryohei-nii, you're the one who told me to read it."

"Did I?"

The remaining guardians shook their head in disbelief. Ryohei Sasagawa was known for his short-span memory tendencies, but even after these seven years he didn't change at all.

Lambo just rolled his eyes before continuing his speech. "It said, that when the sky are endangered…" this time the rain raised a hand.

"Umm, Lambo do you mind? We are the ONE who is in danger now…"

The teen rolled his eyes. "Yamamoto-nii, let we improvised the situation, can't we?" the rain nodded hesitantly. After he was sure that he got the attention, the thunder continues again…

"…the guardians must—"

"WAIT!" abruptly Lambo stopped again and looked at one of his senpai, annoyed. "I know these cheesy lines. It must be said that the guardians are the one who should take this mess up, right?" when he got the look that said _'Uh-huh'_ from the youngest one, Gokudera scoffed. "In case you forgot, cow-boy WE are those _'current'_ guardians!"

"I know that already. What I wanted to say is we need the guardians, six of us-_complete_! Now we just got five…" he looked at Chrome uncertainly. "…I mean four and half…"

Now the storm was laughing. There is a hint of mockery in his laugh, his companions just looked him warily, afraid that he had lost his mind due to the shock and stress.

"First, Lambo, one of these remaining guardians is a jerk. A sadist, anti social, and if you do the math with him plus us is screwed, _zero_. And the other one…" he paused, looked in disdain at the only woman in them. "…or _half_, which is also the one who caused all of this…" Gokudera took a long breath. "There is no way in hell, that this bastard Rokudo Mukuro would able to help when he is the one who must take all responsibility and yet thrown it at us with his stupid jokes?!...put the logic please!..."

Yamamoto shook his partner, worried. "Go-gokudera, calm down…"

"…and can you believe his reason of doing that ridiculous joke? Boredom! Can you believe that! Guys??..." now the storm went hysteric.

"Gokudera, now you're too extreme…"

"Please, Sasagawa, for once in my lifetime let me express my 'extremeness'. You sure don't mind if I follow your style, right?..." and then he ranted on again. Ryohei who was dumbfounded turned at Yamamoto.

"Did I look like that when I got extreme?" Yamamoto stared at Gokudera and back to him. "No, his are beyond of yours." The sun let his breath loose.

"ARRRgh! I swear I would kill that Rokudo Mukuro for tenth!..."

"Did I hear Rokudo Mukuro?"

….

All was frozen. Simultaneously they gulped, hard. That voice, whose flow with grace, yet promised threats and pain in their younger days, who could forget it? The voice whose also sworn hostility instead loyalty at the ceremony of tenth Vongola in their past time.

_How could they forget??_

They turned slowly. Looked at two figures, maybe three, if you included the little fur ball who fluttered around while singing Namimori's anthem cheerily. When those figures approached, two of them wore black suit, similar like the other Mafioso, while their shirt are different color. The one with purple shirt smirked at his fellow guardians who still stunned upon his arrival.

"Why those long faces?"

He got no replies, though, because the five of them were too shocked. Really, in that day seemed like the Goddess of Fortuna didn't want to smile at them at all, not even a little. Unfortunate events came gradually, one to another. Like they were cursed.

"_Oh noes."_

With that thought they stared at the person beyond them, while seemingly some random BGM played in their mind…

"…_Hibari is in the house, yo!..."_

* * *

"So the rumor was right then?"

They stepped back slightly.

"That you, herbivores, are trying to release Rokudo Mukuro, hmm?"

They stepped back, again. Five pairs eyes looking at the menacing figure that approach them, terrified.

"I'll bite you all to death."

_Damn. _

It's obvious, the cloud guardian didn't take lightly if it related with the certain trouble maker-mist. Ryohei, being the oldest within them, stepped forward. Among the guardians, he was the only one who could stand with Hibari. After through some missions and murder attempt (which comes from Hibari) they surprisingly make a good partner.

"Hibari, this is not like that."

"I don't want to talk with you, Sasagawa. Where is he?"

"Rokudo Mukuro is still in prison, we haven't--…"

"Not him."

All get silent. Bewilderment was written in their faces. The figure who stand behind the perfect—Kusakabe—also frowned, confused. The sun relaxed a bit, thinking that his partner had matured in these past years and moved on from his revenge.

"Who then?"

Hibari smirked, his eyes narrowed at the boxer. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"WHAT?!"

"NO!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

_**BANG!**_

They flinched. Abruptly looked at the doors, worried. The cloud just frowned while observe the guardians.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Five guardians paled, stares were focused at those doors. From the look of their gestures and expression, it clicked Hibari.

"He's there?"

At this, the cloud stepped towards the doors. Inspected that the doors were locked, he raised his hand at the key that still hanging at the doorknob.

"Why you locked him inside?"

"Hibari, don't!—"

**Click.**

…too late. In instant, the doors slammed open; luckily Hibari had stepped back in reflex. But, it wasn't too long before some figure advanced straight at him. Hibari gasped while summoning his tonfas and defended himself from that surprise attack. His body was forced backward, and before he bumped the wall he hastily stepped aside. His attacker went straight at the wall, crash it into debris.

The others were too stunned to react. When the dust are cleared, the tenth Vongola was there, stand menacingly in dying will mode, his eyes pierced at his guardians. They gulped.

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna turned at the black haired man who surprisingly hanged his mouth open—disbelief. The young Vongola smirked, and without words he charged again. This time the former disciplinary committee was prepared.

Numerous attacks were deflected successfully, but not a chance for Hibari to counterattack. When it became fiercer and faster, Hibari couldn't help to stepped back, one pace to another as they gradually speeded up.

"Fuck!"

His companions widened their eyes. Hibari never cursed. Not in battle. He's too composed to do that, despite his abrasive demeanor. There is one answer for that sudden attitude, Hibari are pinched. Realizing this, Ryohei shouted at his comrades.

"Lambo, Chrome, Gokudera you stay here!" Gokudera looked hesitant, but complied. He knew the reason, though. He couldn't bring himself to hurt tenth and his fellow guardians know this.

"Yamamoto!" the boxer glanced at the black haired guardian who already sheathed his katana.

"Understood."

With that he charged toward the fight with the swordsman tailing behind. In no time it became three on one battle. Hibari defended and Ryohei attacked, while Yamamoto followed the pace to Tsuna speed. After several rounds of offense and defense, Tsuna were pushed back. Realizing that he was being forced back to the room, the tenth Vongola gritted his teeth, eyes glinted angrily.

"NOW!"

With that cue, the three of them charged simultaneously. Successfully threw the Vongola back to the room. Before they got chance to lock it, the doors were pushed. Hastily, Hibari placed his tonfas at the doorknob, secure it, locked it and then threw the key out the window.

Those three stepped back, looking unsure to the banged doors. They panted, breath ragged. And then, Hibari collapsed.

"Hibari!" instinctively Ryohei catched him before he crashed the hard floor. Yamamoto knelled beside him, looking at him worried.

"Hibari-san you okay?"

No reaction.

Ryohei searched his suit, looking at his box. When he readied to heal the cloud guardian, the said man grabbed his wrist.

"That—sss…" he croaked. The others now surrounded him, also worried. Ryohei had activated his ring and began to treat him, while he titled his head to hear Hibari's words.

"That…is not…an herbivore…"

Silence.

What's with Hibari and his classification?! They still didn't get it.

"Not…even a carnivore. Beyond of that, he's a predator…" they still silent, didn't know how to comment at those statement.

Suddenly, Hibari forced himself to stand, aside the protest from the sun guardian. He barely stood with the help from Ryohei who clutched his hand. Kusakabe approached him warily.

"Kyouya-san you shouldn't push yourself."

"I must have a fever."

They frowned. Kusakabe raised his hand and checked Hibari's forehead. "No, your temperature are normal." He stated.

"No, you wrong. Don't you feel it? With this cold weather and all?" at this, his companions looked outside, through the window.

Birds chirping, while the Sun were shining bright, and the temperature are beyond 30 degrees. Summer.

They stared back at the cloud guardian who avoids any eye contact. Ryohei asked tentatively.

"Hibari--?"

"MUST be a fever. I got delusional." Hibari stated deadpanned. The others were sweat dropped.

"Is he—" The mist girl whispered. "…in denial?"

They looked each other. It makes sense then. After encountered with the herbivore that he used to threaten in his younger days, he couldn't accept if he lost to the said herbivore-who was no longer an herbivore anymore. His pride was at stake.

Their thought was interrupted suddenly, when they heard the banged doors and roar from the inside of the previous room. Even with those tonfas, the doors weren't guaranteed for long.

"Now what?!"

The sun guardian straightened his posture, stared hard.

"Evacuate."

In second, Gokudera has already had his cell phone in hand. He pushed the number fluently, while nodded at the others—signed them to leave. "…Attention to all squad, evacuate the manor as the procedure! Code red. I repeat--…" and with that they left that place together.

* * *

Outside manor, the Vongolas already set the preparation to leave. They were scrambled together, whether it maids or squads. Their faces looked worried, because the cause of that situation wasn't from the _outside_, but from the _inside_—their own Boss.

"_Chief, we're still inside the manor! Need a back up--AAArrrrrrgghhhh!!—bztttttttt-…_"

"VINO! Vino, answer me!" Gokudera frantically shouted at his subordinate.

"_Chi-Chief… the tenth ambush us… he's too strong…urgh… we can't… get out_"

"Hold on! You heard me, Vino!" The storm paled. Even he hot tempered, he still cared for his subordinates.

"_Chief, w-would you…do me a favor?-cough-…_" the voice became weak.

"Anything Vino, just--. Don't die!"

"_Please…-cough-…tell…Maria that I love her…_"

"…"

_**--Piiip—**_

"Jerk!"

"Maa-maa Gokudera, you shouldn't do that." The rain sweat dropped.

"He's better as dead!"

"Stop the chit-chat already! We need to discuss our next move." The sun approached them with other guardians. They stayed to arrange their men, except Hibari who already moved to the temporary base with Kusakabe. Some housekeepers and squads who had survived also moved at there.

"Ryohei-san, except the squads that didn't make it out the manor, these are the last…with us." Ryohei nodded his head at Chrome and faced the other. "Now, we need to stop Sawada as soon as possible. Before he destroy this manor." He stopped briefly. "Any idea guys?"

The swordsman smiled. "I have one." They stared at him.

"Speak."

Yamamoto chuckled while scratched his head. "Request a help. From Varia."

Silence.

"YOU KIDDING?!"

The rain just backed away when his comrades shouted at him. "Not just Varia. Actually, there's someone at there who could match with Tsuna…"

It took minutes for them to realize Yamamoto's statement. When it clicked they paled. Lambo is the one who first comment.

"Oh shit…"

"No _'shit'_, Lambo…" said Ryohei out of reflex, scold the choice of words from his pupil, while agreed on it at the same time.

"You didn't mean…" Gokudera and Chrome looked at Yamamoto, uncertain.

"Uh-huh…_him_."

_**X ... ... x ... ... **_--fill in the blanks(Guess who?)

**

* * *

****Review comments:**

leriko—glad it cracked you up! Haha mission success then. Hope the next chapter would do better to cracked you again. The message? Actually I forgot the complete lines, but whatever. Thank You!

Evrae Valkyrion—yup, Mukuro always the sly one, isn't he? Haha. Wha you watched SAW too? Oh, dear…I had watched SAW II for my school project and also like you, couldn't get a nice sleep for days. Sigh.

JapanManiac—its karma for him, though. Haha really enjoy to 'play' with him –grin-. Varia? Oh you will see…

silvertwilightgemini—glad you love it! Just keep in touch ne!

**Next!**

You already know who will on stage right? SO REVIEW BUHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Character**: All the Guardians and Varias. I think some (or maybe all…) are OOC…can't help it haha

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn are made by Amano Akira, owned by her, and decided by her too…

**Summary**: When loyalties are being tested, all guardians must choose between their boss (who gone mad) or their lives. "Somebody must responsible to all of this…" dundundundun "The question is, who?" the suspects are varied from, the certain psychopath, anti-social sadist and the maladjusted-guy who had tendency to temper tantrum despite his age…

**Listening to**: Utada Hikaru's songs (really made my day).

**Note**: chapter 5. Finally. Oh my god, I need to sleep now.

Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

"WHAT-THE?!"

"Fuck—its guardians!"

"Isn't that—Gokudera? Oh my god!"

"Chrome-chan!"

"Yamamoto also here! And Sasagawa too! I NEED CAMERA!"

Ryohei who lead his companions couldn't help but sweat dropped at those commotions that they received from random Varias who crossed them. "Why you guys are so popular?" the sun glanced at his pupil who seemed envied his seniors, shaking his head in disappoint at the immature act.

"Aaaw, Lambo-chan also here!" whispered some other female Varia, who looked like in her thirties.

Upon hearing this, Gokudera rolled his eyes. "There. You have it…"

The thunder just grinned madly and winked at his '_older_' fans. "Thank you ladies."

They continued their way without second glance at around them. The time was running out, and they need to find those five top ranks of Varia, quickly. It didn't include how much time that will be needed to persuade them for lends their help. After all, after these years they seems still had bad relationship with them, blame the ring trial for that cause. Even though the main house and Varia had already tried to prevent this by sent each representative in regular meeting, it wasn't easy to erase all those hatred that had accumulated for years.

Yamamoto, glanced at his watch, it has been twenty minutes since they arrived. He felt something wrong, definitely wrong. "Umm, Ryohei?"

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"You could see that we are still walking, right?"

"…Right."

Yamamoto fell silent. He didn't mean to doubt his fellow guardians who also the regular representative from the main house, but in that emergency situation he needed to clarify his assumption. So with that he gathered all his wits. "Ry-ryohei?"

The sun hissed, annoyed. "What?!"

"You do realize, it's already past twenty minutes since we arrived here, right?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Not that I doubt you, but- …just thinking maybe we are kind of—lost?"

The sun stopped abruptly, which followed by his companions. They looked startled at his face which hidden by the cast of shadow. Lambo approached his senior warily. "Ryohei-nii, please tell me that you didn't…"

Sasagawa Ryohei gulped slowly. "Now that you mention it… I think I forgot… a '_little_'…"

_There, that's it._

Yamamoto sighed while looking at Gokudera who already tried hard to repress his anger. "Gokudera, please… just—persuasion, no 'violence_'_. " the rain stressed his last word and then lifted his face, looked sharply at his friend. "Please."

The storm and the rain stared intensely for second, before the storm broke the contact. "Che, fine." The silver haired man then looked around, searched for something or someone. And when he laid his eyes at one of random female Varia, he approached her swiftly.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Umm, we are kind of--… lost in this headquarter of yours, …say, could you show us the way to the Varia's office?..." smoothly said the silver haired man while casting his killer smile mode at the woman before him.

No need to describe how that lucky lady was blushing at these gentlemen moves that Gokudera advanced on her, furthermore, when the said storm guardian added his service with kissing her right hand seductively.

_Home run was scored…_

* * *

The five guardians stared hard at the concrete double doors before them. Sweat glistening on their face, and the air seemed become thinner and thinner under that unseeing pressure. Fortunately, this won't be last long as the oldest guardian turned—looking straight at his companions. "Ready?"

Yamamoto nodded, his smile already replaced by smirk, while in the same time Gokudera had crushed his half 'eaten' cigarette under his shoe and glanced slightly at the remaining guardians—Chrome and Lambo—who gulped nervously at the end of their circle (mind if I add drum roll as BGM here?).

The sun closed his eyes briefly. This is it, the countdown to another doom, he thought silently as he lifted his right hand. "Okay, then…"

"JAN-KEN-PON!"

…the most efficient, also the most effective way (and no doubt, the easiest) to pick any poor victim to do dirty job…

"EEEEH?! WHY MEEEE?!"

Cried the youngest of them while he stared helplessly at his outstretched hand. Gokudera snickered as he waved his scissor hand. "One common thing of this play, Lambo; most statistic resulted that 'paper' has highest probability for the first time in round. Only an idiot who would do that."

"Eeh? Is that true? I didn't even think about that!" said Yamamoto in pure shock, looking at his genius-comrade in admiration.

Gokudera sweat dropped. Okay, scratch that statistic, maybe there's another 'idiot' who would pass those probability. Say, the idiot with enough amount of luck for entire of his life.

"Okay, Lambo, like we had agreed before… you'll knock it first." Lambo gulped. This Varia's office they talking about, there's no way in hell that knocking those doors would be a piece of cake. Well, you were expecting to meet a bunch of crazy assassin beyond those doors whose have high percentage in their kills…

_Ready or not here we go…_

The boy knocked twice before heard a gruff voice which said "Enter". They gulped simultaneously; sweat already running on their face pale.

_It's Xanxus._

They thought together. Even they rarely met the Varia Boss (except Ryohei who's representative from main house), the voice that used to terrorize their younger days which had malice in it, already etched in their brains.

Lambo braced himself to open the doors, slowly. The eerie voice of those doors when it opened didn't help to cease their anxiety. And when it was opened, they saw…

Pink wallpaper covered the walls while the pastel colored curtains matched them perfectly. At the corner there placed signboard which had cute lovely-dovey and various chibi ids of the Varias (looked like their schedule work or something). And, on top of those things that they last expected from that office, they saw that the Boss of Varia, comfortable sat at his throne in the middle of that room, _smiling_ at them with the serene face of him. The kind of smile that makes your surrounding glitter, bubbles come from nowhere and pink aura-thing… …

In mere of second, the doors were slammed close…

Lambo, who closed those doors, turned at his companions. "Please tell me that I'm hallucinating…" he begged. His seniors were silent but shook their head in monotone, sadly object his testimony. Lambo paled, he turned again at those doors and with his trembling hands he opened again, slower than before, hoping it was lie…

There still smiling Xanxus. Greeted them…

The doors were slammed again. "N-nice trick Chrome-nee-chan…" laughed Lambo nervously.

"I, _-gulp-_… I didn't do anything…"

"Haha, don't lie to us… you did it right? RIGHT? …Haha?"

"…fuck…"

"All of you calm down."

They turned at the sun, hoping that there IS explanation to 'it', but the sun just baffled like his companions. He walked towards the doors, gently dismissing his pupil. His trembling hands latched at the door knobs, while he bit his lower lips nervously, eyes closed momentarily before he opened those doors in swift.

The guardians braced themselves, and their faces turned horrified when the figure still sat there, smile unwavered. Before they could react at this sight, the said figure opened his mouth.

"Don't you dare slam those doors on my face, again…" his eyes glared menacingly, his smile already turned down. His loyal subordinate, Levi, approached him hastily.

"Boss!"

At the reprimand tone, Xanxus closed his eyes in disdain, grumbling something incoherent. He lifted his face at the guardians, the twitched smile already on his face.

"I mean-…, Please come in! It's my pleasure to have your company, have a seat!"

At this cheery tone, the guardians only stared dumbly.

"Xanxus?!"

* * *

Ryohei was jaw-hanged, Gokudera already lighted his cigarette for the fifth times, Yamamoto only looked disbelief—no smile on his face, while Chrome and Lambo squirmed on their sofa. They all stared at Xanxus who nonchalantly sipped his tea.

Realize that he was being stared at, the said Boss lifted his face at his guest, smile already (again) formed. "So, what business you had that caused you, guardians, come to Varia?"

The guardians looked startled while squirmed at their sat. Chrome glanced at Lambo while Lambo nudged at Yamamoto who nudged Gokudera who ended those circle-of-run-from-responsibility to Ryohei. The sun glared at them, before he coughed business-like, trying to get serious. "Well, you see… actually it's like this…"

The sun explained their encounter with the Vendices first and continued to the point of what had caused Tsuna to lost control, and then he ended with the current situation after they tried to stop their Boss which ended in failure. Xanxus got silent, he scratch his chin in deep thought. "So, you were saying that the bra--…"

"Boss."

Xanxus sighed at his only subordinate in that room, who fidgeting, worried. "…I mean, that _kid_ already gone mad because of your mist guardian?"

Ryohei nodded. "Yes, and we came here to seeking help from Varia, especially you—the one that could match with Tsuna." Xanxus frowned at this. He didn't expect that the main house, the guardians above all, still think of him greatly. He couldn't help but feel honored at this. But still, looks like the condition doesn't side at them, though. He smiled bitterly…

"I feel honored, but unfortunately I can't help…"

The guardians tensed. They looked each other, before Yamamoto turned to speak. "Why? If it related to our past encounter…"

"…it is not that. I had different reason." Xanxus replied calmly and to the point.

"You! Don't you know how serious this matter to Vongola?! I can't believe you--…" Gokudera cut his speech as the sun guardian glared at him. Ryohei turned his attention back to the Varia Boss.

"Care to explain?" he said deadpanned. If it reasoned by silly excuse, Ryohei planning to end the jokes by his fist.

The room went silent. Xanxus placed his cup gently, face darkened. He sighed before looked at the guardians. "I'm still in 'program'."

"What program?" Chrome frowned at his answer.

Xanxus closed his eyes tightly. Should he say it? He know that they wouldn't believe it if he said it, but, to hell with it. He decided.

"Anger management program."

As this statement sank, the guardians fell to the ground comically. That had explained; why the decorations were covered in pink and girly things, and most of all, the reason of Xanxus's smile and his cheery attitude since they stepped in. Arises quickly from their ground, they shouted accusingly at the Varia Boss in one harmony. "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"I'm not." The Varia Boss looked insulted by their responses.

Lambo with his shocked face stared at him. "Prove it, then!" Xanxus rolled his eyes, he opened his top button (at this, Chrome shrieked). Lifted his head and encouraged the guardians to look at his neck which rounded by jade-turquoise object, a collar.

"See this? This was a gift from Arcobaleno of yours which is given to me when I was forced to this program." He straightened his posture while continue with his explanation. "This thing are restraining my entire act, it even recorded it, depend on the conditions which I have to oblige…"

"Conditions?" at the Gokudera's Inquiry, Xanxus's thumb pointed the board which nailed behind him. Gokudera squinted his eyes as he trying to read a bunch of words that seemingly jumbled together in that 30x50 cm surface. He looked at Xanxus in disbelief.

"For any violent act that I would do, there's a simple rule to give one response; smile. They said that it would help to suppress my rage. Example; Rule no. 7 '_when you about to curses, smile_'. If I do differently, there would be consequence."

"What consequence? And that didn't explain your reason to not help!" yelled Gokudera, still unsatisfied by his explanation.

"This collar will strangle me to death. Satisfied?" Xanxus spat, already annoyed by his accusation. "And the specific reason,…" he pointed again towards the board. "Rule no.1 '_when you about to kill someone, smile_'."

All guardians were silent, their only hope had vanished. Chrome looked at her comrades; she felt guilt by looking their faces. It was her master that caused all of this trouble but it also her responsibility because she let it happen in the first place. "Is there any way? That collar could be removed, right?"

Xanxus frowned at the mist girl. "Yes it could, using the certain devices." When looked at the mist, he continued. "The problem is those persons who had these devices are currently went away."

"Wait, you said that there's more than one person?"

Xanxus just looked down his cup, Levi seeing his Boss reluctant stepped forward. "Yes, it's two person actually. One is the Arcobaleno, while the other is…"

"My counselor." Said Xanxus gravely, it clearly stated that he really didn't like the last person. When Gokudera opened his mouth to inquiry, he cut him. "If you want to ask his identity, I'll tell you…" the Varia Boss raised his cup. "It was Sawada Iemitsu."

As he was sipping his tea, the guardians looked at him, shock. "Ironic isn't it?" Levi stated in sympathy, while approached his Boss to fill his cup.

Before the guardians could revive from their shock, suddenly the doors were slammed open. The figure whose had silver hair stepped in and yelled like banshee towards Xanxus who already twitched his lips up as the result from his daily conditioned response.

"VOOOIIIII!! Xanxus, did you hear?! Those guardians dared come to our headquarter! This is our chance to payback those scums! You better get your ass ready for--…" the silver haired swordsman stopped his sentences abruptly when he locked his eyes at the certain figure before him. "YOU!"

Realized he referred him, Yamamoto couldn't help but stepped back. "Squalo?"

The eyes of the shark glinted, as he drew his sword-hand. "This is for seven years ago, brat! Hiyaaaaa!" yelled him as he charged at Yamamoto who also already drew his sword and was forced choose to fight directly. Yamamoto only reason to fight were to avoid his comrades from the direct attack, he didn't mean to harm the Varia swords master in any way, at first it was his reason though, before…

"SHINOTSUKU AME!

"ATTACCO DI SQUALO!"

They crossed their attack horizontally before went to other side. Silence engulfed as they stayed still with their back faced to each other. There's something wrong from their previous fight, clearly all the occupants of that room realized this, included the swordsmen. But nobody dared to speak it out.

Then suddenly, those swordsmen arise together, turned their faces and locked their eyes. Squalo gritted his teeth, while Yamamoto—surprisingly—glared with full animosity.

"THAT WAS MY TECHNIQUE!!"

The swordsmen yelled in harmony, the glare intensified…

"YOU PLAGIARIST!!"

"STOP IMITATING ME, BASTARD!!"

And so on. The others couldn't decide they were serious or just joking around with their cliché scene. Looks like it was pure unintentional event if you observed; Yamamoto looked really angry because the smile that always featured him had vanished, while Squalo just like his normal self.

"How dare you accuse me, brat?! You're the one who shamelessly steal my technique and used it on me!" said the long haired Varia, as his stride towards the rain guardian.

"It was unintentional. I mean no harm by using that stance, and the technique that you steal was my father! You have no right to use it, hypocrite!" replied the rain as he also approached his rival with the intense aura to kill—already on his hitman mode.

All of their comrades' sweat dropped at this scene before them. Realizing that nobody was trying to stop, Ryohei glanced at Xanxus who shrugged his shoulder. The sun sighed before stepped forward. "Okay, you guys calm down already. Now it's not the time to quarrel over this silly matter…" as those sentences out from his mouth, the swordsmen turned their attention to the sun guardian.

"Silly matter?! Ryohei, this guy steal my father stance without even me known about it! I can't let it go easily!"

"Don't act all high and mighty, brat! You also steal mine!"

"I already said that I mean no harm! I just want to paralyze you!

"Paralyze me? Heh, you couldn't do that easily! It need trains and--…wait! You didn't train my technique over these past years, DID YOU?! Oh brat, you're so die!"

With that Squalo charged at Yamamoto, swords already drew on their hands. Ryohei yelled at those swordsmen in vain, as his voice engulfed by their battle cry. "Oh, come on! Both of you!"

"My, my, what the ruckus…" Ryohei turned at the doors upon hearing the slight-pitched voice. Three figures stepped in that room. The one who lead them had dyed his hair in multi-colored walked with grace, his fist raised at his chin while the pinky finger sticking out. His other comrades emerged at his sides—the prince who grinned sickeningly at the scene before him, and the illusionist Arcobaleno who already floated towards the sofa

"Lussuria?" Ryohei stated nervously. The said Varia turned his head and gasped dramatically. "Ryohei?!" and then, the face of the sun guardian went pale as he saw the transsexual Varia running towards him in slow motion, opened his arms dramatically while shouted his name with full of love and joy.

"RYOOOOHEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

In second his circulation were strangled by the Varia's bear hug. Ryohei frantically tried to release himself and in his unsuccessful attempt he tripped his foot and stumbled backwards toward the sofa. Lussuria who didn't want to lose chance, locked himself on top the sun guardians and smooching him mercilessly.

The eyes of the others were bulged out while Xanxus already spat his tea; lose his appetite at that sight. Unfortunately it didn't end just like that, the 'activity' became more erotic as Lussuria yanked Ryohei's shirt, and so on…

Chrome, out of reflex, clamped Lambo eyes when the said boy gulped hard at those high rating-scene. The mist girl unexpectedly excited at this, she thought secretly that these scene already inspired her to write some fiction—yaoi fiction…

They're so engrossed by that scene and not noticing that someone already bored and wanted attention for himself. This someone who also called Prince the Ripper glanced at his sides, looking for somebody to satisfy his needs—or we could say 'victim'. He grinned happily when he had found his target. He raised his knife and poked the arm of his target.

"Ow!" Gokudera yelped and searched the source for his pain. Looking at the Prince who grinned at him for a minutes before he choose to let it go. The Prince didn't like this.

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. _

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! THAT'S IT!"

The silver haired guardian drew his dynamites, lighted his cigarettes, and lunged forward to the Prince who already summoning his knifes and laughing maniacally. The office turned into another war zone.

Chrome sighed tiredly as she slumped at the sofa feeling useless and depressed than before, while Lambo unconsciously stepped backward and bumped with Levi. He turned at the other thunder feeling uncertain. "We… cool?"

Levi glared before nodded his head briefly. "Cool." Heard the response, the cow-brat loosened his breath, relieved. "Good, then."

Levi frowned at his rival, and approached Xanxus which sat beside them to pour another tea. Xanxus nonchalantly sipped his tea while commented. "Some snack would be great, Levi. You have some?"

Levi nodded, while drew a pouch from his pocket. Lambo curiously glanced at the pouch as Levi drew his umbrella. The boy neared him as Levi poured the pouch content in his Umbrella, he closed the umbrella and then some electricity glittered briefly. Lambo already at his side, as the Varia opened his umbrella and the boy realized what it was.

_Popcorn._

"How did you do that?" said Lambo in awe.

Levi shrugged. "It's easy; you heat them briefly and don't burn them." As he said this Xanxus already tried some.

Lambo nodded his head. "Heat, not burn. Note that."

"Kinda plain, add salt." Stated Xanxus suddenly. His loyal subordinate only shook his head objecting his order.

"I was ordered to minimize salt from your food, boss."

"Who said that?"

"Your counselor."

Xanxus drew his breath, annoyed. First the program, and now these? When those people would leave him in peace? He already tired from his daily routine, always suppressed his anger and reacted conditioned by rules.

Lambo chuckled. "Hey…" the other two turned at him. "What about sugar?" said the boy as he waved a bowl of sugar in front of them.

Levi smiled. "That would do…"

And minutes later the three of them enjoyed their caramel popcorn together while watching those war that already happened in that office. Flying dynamites-floating daggers, screeched metals, and sprawled clothes-includes the moans there, where else they could get these sight in one scene?

**

* * *

**

**Jan-ken-pon.** Or we called it also rock-paper-scissor. I forgot where I heard those probabilities thingy (maybe hunterxhunter…) but the truth is paper were the easiest to draw. If you're not concentrating (when you thought that it merely based on lucky) or had decided before, unconsciously you would draw paper. It because, when you raised your hand in fist, your body were in state of 'stress' and it's natural if you seek the release which mean 'relax'. And of all the choices to draw, 'paper' were the most relax stance coz you have to open your palm (kinda like stretching). Oh well, it's just my theory though.

**Anger management**. Oh come on! The first time we saw Xanxus, it clearly state that this guy had serious problem with his anger, right? –grin-. I don't know much about anger management, I just made it up the program by myself. It's just the basic of conditioned response, which got more extreme with collar that would strangle to death as punishment… (This is KHR fic anyway).

**The rivalry**. In this fic, it take after seven years since the ring trial, Varias and guardians were separated coz they're only make a ruckus if they met each other. To prevent any further conflict, the ninth ordered each of their representatives to attend a regular meeting which purposed to solve their problem. The representatives are; Ryohei and Mammon (now we know why the situation were not better… Mammon only talked about money and Ryohei got extreme easily over silly things).

**Yamamoto&Squalo**. Plagiarism is bad! We know this, and they know it also. But this is the point that would make them respect each other and turned it into rivalry that only seeking 'the truth path of sword'… sorry for make Yamamoto snapped (hey, if somebody steal from your respected old man, you sure you just let it go with smile?).

**

* * *

**

Review comments

The Snow Princess-Wha? S-sorry…? haha here some pill to help you sleep!

grahamsmoon-here comes the Varia! XD

Dorothy-TheInsaneArcobaleno- you got it! THX!

Pain au Chocolat-THX! /

Cloverfish-Hibari need to lost once in his life, seriously. Vino? No, Tsuna didn't throw him out of window, he just crushed him under his shoe (kinda like cockroach). I hope it wouldn't get serious coz it would be inconsistent, since the beginning I intended to crack it all, but who knows? I'm spontaneous when I write… haha

leriko-Hibari were absolutely OOC, glad you take it well. Wow, I kinda surprised that this Vino guy get attention. Vino-Gokudera, what can I say? I just love the cliché. Here you go; Guardians + Varia WAR.

silvertwilightgemini-hibari? Haha the truth is, I just want to mess this guy since the beginning. DING DONG! You were right, it's Xanxus!—kinda lame for a quiz rite?--… Millefiore? Hmm that gives me an idea, unfortunately it seems that there's no place to put them in this fic, maybe I'll put that in another fic… oh well, I must finish this first before that…

SekhmetDaCat-yep! Torture all! Godzilla? Hey, nice description you had there! –imagine Tsuna crushed the manor under his giant feet RAWR!-… hibari really underestimated Tsuna in these past years XD he totally went down! Xanxus Vs Tsuna begin! Place your bet!

**

* * *

**

Next

"_Excuse my rudeness, but, this has become out of our control…_" stated the man, as he trying to convince the leader of Varia.

Xanxus snickered, thought that everyone had exaggerated Tsuna's madness to the point of where it sounded impossible to actually happen in real life. "Oh, is it that bad?" he was mocking the other man, act to play along.

"_Very…_"

The aura seemed to change, there's no joke, no hesitation in that voice. Xanxus smile were vanished, eyes narrowed. He got silent, wondered the worst scenario that could happen in that manor…

Guess who'll come next! (fill in the blanks)

_**L … … … h … …**_

Don't forget to review! BUHAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Character**: All the Guardians and Varias. I think some (or maybe all…) are OOC…can't help it haha

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn are made by Amano Akira, owned by her, and decided by her too…

**Summary**: When loyalties are being tested, all guardians must choose between their boss (who gone mad) or their lives. "Somebody must responsible to all of this…" dundundundun "The question is, who?" the suspects are varied from, the certain psychopath, anti-social sadist and the maladjusted-guy who had tendency to temper tantrum despite his age…

**Listening to**: The little things by Danny Elfman.

**Note**: really lazy to write…. Is this what you called writer-block or something?

Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review! nn (should I add 'please'? –puppy eyes-)

* * *

"**What do you mean '**_**you can't**_**'?" **

Asked the younger man from the other line, desperately. Xanxus rolled his eyes, bored for replaying his previous statement.

"The one who had authorities is Iemitsu. I can't do anything without his instruction, besides, THIS-_goda_—I mean, this lovely collar from your master restrain me to do so."

The other line groaned and raised his voice in panic. **"But, this is emergency, Xanxus-dono!"**

Unbeknownst to Basil, the leader of Varia smirked in satisfaction upon heard the young CEDEF pathetic plea. "Then why don't you finish it yourself?" he snickered. _Take that you trash…_

"**Can't do that…"**

The scarred face Varia frowned. He titled his head to his phone as trying to recognize the deep voice that had interrupted his conversation with the young CEDEF. Deep, gruff voice, with the accent of northern Italian. He was sure he had heard the voice somewhere, but failed to remember it. "…Who is this?" he asked deadpanned, eyes glared serious.

"**Lanchia. We have met before at the ring trial…"** smoothly said the northern Italian, without any trace of nervousness as he talking to the top ranked Varia. The man was a professional, a top hitman beyond of that, whose name had slowly forgotten but still wielded its fame.

"Oh, you're the guy before, hmm?" the Varia boss relaxed himself at his chair. "…Thanks for your _intrusion_ anyway…" mocked the said boss as he referred both the past and present encounter with the northern Italian.

Lanchia sighed as he heard the snide comment from the Varia boss. **"Excuse my rudeness, but this has become out of our control."** He stated in serious manner, tried to convince the leader of Varia.

Xanxus snickered again, thought that everyone had exaggerated Tsuna's madness to the point of where it sounded impossible to actually happen in real life. "Oh, is it that bad?" he was mocking the other man, act to play along.

"**Very…"**

The aura seemed to change, there's no joke, no hesitation in that voice. Xanxus smile were vanished, eyes narrowed. He got silent, wondered the worst scenario that could happen in that manor…

…_If 'that little trash' was in rampage, means, he got REALLY pissed off, means, he totally lash out all his competence, means, he IS at the top condition for battle, means, HIS very rare chance to PAYBACK…_

As Xanxus doing his math, his excitement to battle the Vongola Decimo risen up, but not until he aware of his collar…

_There's no God is it?!_

He sighed in disappointment and sank deeper on his comfy chair. His moment was interrupted as Lanchia voice broke the silence. **"What? Oh, Ok. … Excuse me, Basil has something to say for you…"**

"**Xanxus-dono, I already got permission from Iemitsu-dono and he said in five minutes the collar will deactivate."**

Xanxus' eyes shot up, back still leaned on his chair. "Whoa? That fast?" he got no chance to express his surprise as Lanchia on his line once again.

"**So? You still refuse to come?"**

"And miss the party? You've got to be kidding me…" Xanxus smirked as he straightened his posture. He was so sure that the northern Italian was smiling upon heard him, and he, himself couldn't help but felt the same. "I'm on my way…"

Those conversations were ended by soft click. Xanxus already pocketed his cell phone, as he faced the scene before him. "Hey, any of you want to come?!" he shouted at the ruckus that still playing, and was replied by shouts, bombing orchestra and moans. He raised his brow as said nonchalantly. "I'll take that as '_no_' then…" he turned to Levi who already bringing him his guns. Oh, how he missed those possessions of his that he was forbidden to EVEN touch during his fucking program.

_Welcome back, signora…_ he whispered silently as his fingers affectionally stroked the hard surface of metal of his guns.

"Thank you Levi. You better stay here and watch over my desk…" his loyal subordinate nodded at his command. Xanxus then glanced at the youngest guardian who's still munched the popcorn. "You come, kid?"

Lambo shrugged. "Nah, I'll pass."

Xanxus chuckled before risen up from his chair. "Your loss then…"

Lambo turned at Xanxus, stared at him hard. "Believe me, I've nothing to loss there…"

The leader of Varia smirked at Lambo's reply. He walked calmly at the ruckus before him, dodging swords with ease, deflected the dynamites and knifes that comes at his direction like it were a mere toys, and sidestepped on Lussuria who was still busy with the sun guardian.

"Have a nice day everyone--…"

His smile was widened when he felt the collar was off.

"…--and me, myself…"

He pronounced it as he threw his collar and closed the doors. Then, he walked towards the Helicopter pad with his long strides, barely contain his excitement as he flexed his fingers and grinning madly for-whatever plan that he had at that moment-…

_Time for payback, Vongola…_

* * *

Lanchia opened his eyes as he heard the rumbling noises above him. The noises and air turbulence became wilder as the helicopter gradually lowered itself at the ground before him.

Suddenly some figure was jumped from the said transport and landed smoothly on the asphalt. Lanchia just breathed calmly as thought that 'cool' appearance from the known Varia before him.

"Am I late?"

Said Xanxus as he approached Lanchia, his heavy mantel was fluttered behind him. The helicopter already flew back to Varia headquarter, leaving those two alone at the gate of Vongola manor. Lanchia smiled, "I didn't know you were a punctual man-to-work…"

Xanxus grinned, surprisingly felt ease with his 'new friend'. "It's a habit, actually, Varia-standards." He lifted his head, looking through the gate. "How is the situation?" as he asked this, he glanced at the hit man who leaned on the wall beside him.

"He still on _tantrums_. No offense…" the hitman ignored Xanxus look which clearly said '_what the fuck are you saying?_'. He chuckled slightly as he glance the Varia boss. "I heard from Basil, the _detail_." The northern Italian let a seconds to pass for Xanxus curses.

"Anyway, we teamed together in this mission." When he said that, Lanchia has already anticipate for objection which he was sure that Xanxus definitely would do, but surprisingly, the Varia boss just changed his expression for a moment before silently agreed with the condition. This, definitely, made Lanchia wondered if those anger management things were success in any way with Xanxus's temper.

"Let's go."

Didn't want to waste time and chance, Xanxus stepped past the hitman, but before he entered the gate, he stopped. Xanxus looked at his companion who still didn't do any movement from his previous spot. Confused, he frowned. "Well?"

"I'm still waiting."

The frown went deeper, as Xanxus wondered if the northern Italian before him was blind. "For who? I'm already here since ten minutes ago."

"Not you…" his sentence was hanging as they heard the rumbling of vehicle that suddenly comes towards them. "Here they are…"

Xanxus, still confused, looked at the road before him. When he got sight of the white truck, on reflex he drew his gun. But, after take the appearance of the truck, Xanxus lowered his gun while sweat dropped, even his mantle already shifted at one side.

_Oh my god,…_

The truck stopped three meters before them. And now, they got it sight _clearly_. The letters which get blurred when it first come, became boldly shown. The first three letters were colored in dark blue, while the two later were in red, each with capital first-indicate of shortened words.

_Don't tell me…_

The driver came out, accompanied with his partner, both were wore a dark blue uniforms and the same colored hat. Xanxus stand still with his jaw slightly opened, while Lanchia already straightened his posture as the driver approached them.

When the driver checked his clipboard, the other man-in-blue was gone to draw out their load from the truck. "Mr. Lanchia?" the driver said as he looked at the two men before him, confused to determine the right person. Lanchia stepped towards him calmly. "I am."

The driver sighed in relax as he handed the clipboard. "Please sign here, sir." When the said hitman signed, the load was carried by the other. The load was covered by thick paper and plastic tape; it was round and must be heavy, because the other man who carried that used a cart to move it from the truck.

"Thanks. And sorry for the sudden request." Said the hitman as he handed back the clipboard, the driver just smiled. "It's no problem, sir. When it absolutely, positively has to get there overnight, we're be glad to help." he then glanced at his clipboard for a moment. "Anyway, as the regular customer over these past years, you already on the top list priority, sir."

After they exchanging smiles, the couriers were left. The Varia boss who already recovered from his shock glanced at his companion who began opened those thick papers and tapes. It shown slightly, that the package was a round metal ball with chain-_Lanchia's dear-weapon_.

"You had a courier to carry your weapon?"

Asked Xanxus incredulously while the other hitman busied himself shedding the cover of his package. "Yes, it such a hassle to always bring this to any places with me. People always get suspicious before I finished my mission."

_Why don't you try gun_? The scarred man thought this as he frowned for his partner antics, but let it be that way.

"I'm ready, come on."

Xanxus shook his head to concentrate and not to mention-to shake his conscious after he countered with his 'weird' partner. He sighed as he drawn his guns, checked and gripped them firmly.

_Here comes the main course…_

They thought together as they entered the gate.

* * *

**Filler:**

"And he…-sniff-…said that was all my fault! Isn't it cruel?! It was Mukuro-sama, but I'm to blame! …-sniff-…this is not FAIR!"

The mist threw another fit as she snorted her already-wet-handkercief. The other who has listening for over three hours gritted his teeth, gathered all his patience. Mammon didn't know how it turned, but he already feels annoyed with his companion. Really, when this girl would stop? Or, how in the world he became her consultant? He just sat beside her by chance, dammit! He cursed his fate and planned to get the hell out from that damned room, fast. He just wanted to count his earning from his sides job and added them with his monthly payment, not to mention arranged another plan to earn more money.

"And then, and then…-hiccup-… Gokudera-kun said those means things to me, you know? Only Yamamoto-san who kindly enough to defend me, Ryohei-san also but he was too brash and I got scared!"

Mammon rolled his eyes. "Why I'm listen to this?" the Varia mist already rose from his spot and turned his body toward the exit. Before he landed his first steps, Chrome suddenly talked in simple tone.

"I'll _pay_."

Silent.

Mammon held his breath for a seconds before glanced slowly at the mist girl. His brain already on gear with calculated things to predict possibilities, profit and such. He then took a calm breath and sat slowly on his previous spot.

"I'm listening…"

The girl continued her whines, and the greedy-arcobaleno just nodded here and there for response. But deep in thought, Mammon just thinking about the charges for the one time session and his future savings.

**

* * *

**

**Additional disclaimer:**

I didn't own the 'courier' corporation, and their slogan (When _it absolutely, positively has to get there overnight_-got in Wikipedia) please don't sue me for get the idea after remembered one of my favourite movie, Cast Away…-got kicked-…auch…**

* * *

**

**Review Response:**

The Snow Princess-wha? What the relation between this fic with your insomnia? Wow, you got me! I bet you already checked my bio in DA? Thank you anyway!

yaoifanfortherestoofmylife-Thank you! –nose became longer- naah, pink was good for him, he seems like those. Wow I didn't knew many people support Luss-Ryo pairing, I just mean to joke it haha. wanna know Chrome's future fanfic? –grin- actually I'm not Mukuro's fan at first, but I'm starting to pity him and crazy over him…

Patka91-glad that I success made you laugh! Thank you!

Little-fox012-haha thank you! No, don't pity Xanxus, because he will get his revenge soon. Ryohei? It still weird to him as uke…

RuByMoOn17-okay! I will do my best! Thank you!

Dorothy-TheInsaneArcobaleno-mission success again! Thanks! You right, we got the winner!

JapanManiac-you right, first winner! Haha glad you like it, but don't scream too loud or your neighbours will sue me, kidding –grin-

silvertwilightgemini-OMG I forgot Chrome! Thx for remind me. Teet-toot it wasn't Lal, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Character**: All the Guardians and Varias. I think some (or maybe all…) are OOC…can't help it haha

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn are made by Amano Akira, owned by her, and decided by her too…

**Summary**: When loyalties are being tested, all guardians must choose between their boss (who gone mad) or their lives. "Somebody must responsible to all of this…" dundundundun "The question is, who?" the suspects are varied from, the certain psychopath, anti-social sadist and the maladjusted-guy who had tendency to temper tantrum despite his age…

**Listening to**: decode from paramore (no, i'm not really crazed over twilight).

**Note**: Sorry for the long hiatus. I had my reasons and it would make you bored if I stated all of it in here ^^;. Truly I'm really sorry for abandoning my KHR fanfics, and it's almost a year. I really thank you--for all the review and fav that I got for this fic. Really it made happy, and also made me felt responsible to finish this fanfic for you who had enjoyed and encourage me to keep writing. Again, I'm sorry.

And also, I realized my English has decreased again, due to the long absence, and if you has something that you didn't understand or constructive critism, I REALLY appreciate it ^_^

Please enjoy and your review would be great ^^

* * *

"You did what?!"

Said the northern Italian surprised. Across him, the scarred man sipped his herbal tea calmly.

_Since when Xanxus drink that?_ Lanchia couldn't help but wondering silently. After those ridiculous anger-management-things the Varia boss seemed turned into something different. More calmed, composed, tactical… or…

Lanchia sweat dropped as he recalling their recent conversation…

…_or maybe cunning…_ he thought bitterly.

His thought was interrupted by a chuckle. He looked at Xanxus who was now smiling contently. "You heard me."

"I thought you already gave up with your revenge! And now, this is ridiculous!"

The top Varia groaned, not pleased for any lecture from the man he recently called friend.

Yes, three months already passed since that incident which was known as _Vongola's Wrath_ (and Xanxus was pissed off because he has shared his title with the runt).

He and Lanchia, as the ones whose last standing crossed path with The Tenth Vongola also whose had witnessed the end of that incident, even when they got defeated and saved by Arcobaleno, has formed bond as friends.

_Friends…_

Xanxus couldn't help but smile. Aside from Varias he didn't think that any people would consider him as comrade, furthermore as friend. And here they are, talked and argued while drinking afternoon tea together, befriending after such incident…

Oooh, remembering that incident bought malicious smile back on his scarred face. Sweatdropped, his northern-Italian-friend looked at him anxiously.

"Stop that."

"What?"

The Varia arched his eyebrow at his companion who rolled his eyes and commented further while reached for his cappuccino. "I mean THAT smile. I swear that you looked like Mukuro these days…" the northern assassin slightly turned down his voice at his last sentence.

Upon looking at his companion's face Xanxus caught a melancholy feeling from Lanchia. "By the way, how is he? I heard that Arcobaleno had talked about that with you."

The cappuccino stopped before Lanchia's lips. His eyes were downcast before he forced himself to smile. "He's okay. Reborn-sama actually considered making a serious move with his case. I think it will take one or two years, but still, better than nothing…"

The northern Italian stopped momentarily, seemed hesitate to continue. "He's… he's just lonely, you know. Maybe he crossed the line sometimes, but he's just eccentric and…"

Before his friend went on his ramble, Xanxus raised his hand. "I know."

Lanchia was taken aback. He looked at his cappuccino and smiled gratefully for Xanxus's consideration. "Thanks."

They got silent for a minute after that. Xanxus gulped his remaining-precious-herbal-tea until the last drop, and then got up from his chair swiftly. "Well, I think that's it for today. I don't want to come late for my last session today."

"Xanxus, about earlier…"

"Stop that."

Confused, Lanchia furrowed his thin brow. "What?"

The Varia boss laughed a little when looking at his companion. "Trust me, even for once. As a grown ups I wouldn't make any childish act." With that, the Varia boss left to attend his last anger management session.

Lanchia just stared at his friend departure. He sighed while looking at his cup. "If _'that'_ was not considered as childish, I wouldn't even think to warn you…" he gulped his cappuccino solemnly, defeated.

* * *

"So, now is the last session right?"

"Uh-huh."

"You looks,… _cheerful_."

"Isn't that obvious?"

Iemitsu eyed his client cautiously, tried to catch some anomaly from his behaviour. The Varia's leader, knew that he was being observed, showed his smile. Fortunately, due to his accumulated conditional responses in these six months, his lips already fluent for stretching upward.

Xanxus had learnt something useful from this smile-act. _Catch your enemy's guard off, and strike him so suddenly_. What a good distraction. He mused silently.

Iemitsu, being a positive thinking he is, relaxed after finding none harm from his client. The advisor really thought that Xanxus has already changed. Well, maybe not entirely, but it was a progress. No doubt it would affect to the entire Varia (since Xanxus was the leader), and to famiglia as well (since Xanxus is the one who hold grudge to Tsuna).

Well, one of his jobs was done.

"Let me reviewed the results from all those session that we have been through. Is that okay with you?"

Xanxus nodded his head nonchalantly, not that he cared about the result, but he just wanted to finish it quickly by being obedient.

"I read from the report that Levi wrote about our program. It stated that, you have achieved some progress with your aggressive habits. Is it right?"

"I think."

"Could you explain?"

Xanxus rolled his eyes, bored. He squirmed on his sofa, thinking the appropriate explanation which didn't put him in embarrassment. No way in hell, he would tell the advisor the exact state of his office and room right now.

He cursed in his mind…

Pink and those caramel things was Lussuria's, not him!

"Well, I followed your advice to relax."

"With?"

Iemitsu leaned close at him, interested with his next answer.

"Breath."

"And?"

"Herbal tea."

The old Sawada arched his brow upon heard the last. He tried to recall when he suggested herbal tea to Xanxus.

"That was Levi's idea."

"Oh. Does it work?"

"I think."

"Okay, any others?"

Xanxus got silent for a second before he smirked and stated the last achievement that he thought he got from his anger management program.

"Think positive."

Now, that really surprised Iemitsu. The advisor smiled genuinely, heard it from Xanxus, it means the goal of their program was achieved. The old Sawada let loose of his breath, put down the report and looking at his client. "Congratulation, Xanxus. With these achievements, I could say that this program is success."

The Varia sighed. He tried to hold his urge to mutter cynical remarks or in that situation, gratitude, for his freedom. He got up from his seat, mimicking Iemitsu move, and awkwardly shake the outstretched hand before him.

"I hope we won't meet again in another session, Xanxus." Joked Iemitsu good naturally.

"Aha-ha. Yes. I won't." Laughed Xanxus, while his eyes shouted 'You're kidding me'. After that handshake, the scarred man stared at the Sawada. "So, now I'm free, right? No offense."

Iemitsu chuckled. "None taken. Yes you are, all I have to do now is report this to Timoteo. I bet he'll be glad with your progress."

Xanxus just response it with grunt.

The advisor smiled before he continued "Now, you can go. I should meet a new client today."

Hearing that, the scarred man's ears perked up.

"Is it the one that Reborn suggested?" The Varia couldn't help asking. Iemitsu frowned at his question, confused.

"Yes, Reborn didn't tell me who, but he made an appointment for today. How did you know?" asked the advisor, curious. "Is this your subordinate? It also appoint for same program as you."

The last statement really made Xanxus tried hard to control his face. Same program as him? He wanted to laugh at the irony; however, he forced his face straight. The scarred man really didn't want to ruin the next scene. His wish was answered by the sudden knock that momentarily took both of their attention.

"Well, looks like he has come." Stated Iemitsu, called off their conversation. "Come in." called the advisor to the mysterious guest.

The smile on Iemitsu's face vanished when the door opened, revealing the person who's behind it…

… The spiky brunette, with familiar brown orbs which looked pissed off, standing there, stared at him…

He was familiar to him, heck, Iemitsu has known this person since his birth…

The report on Iemitsu's hand fell with thud while his gaped mouth trembled, tried to form any words due to his shock. Of all the people in this world, why it had to be HIM…

"TSUNAYOSHI?! What the—WHY?!" shouted Iemitsu, disbelieved.

And that's the last straw for Xanxus to let his snicker loose. Though, he did contain his laugh for his next enjoyment. But, really it was hard, especially looking at his ex-counselor's surprised reaction and his rival's sullen expression. "Well, looks like your appointment is here. Now, if you excuse me."

Xanxus strides lightly towards the door. And when he has reached the Vongola, he saw at Tsuna's neck. Jade coloured collar was there, the same that he had when he was in program. The smirk on Xanxus's face grew bigger. He leaned slightly to whisper at the Tenth Vongola's ear, in low voice.

"With this, we're _**even**_."

Tsuna growled instantly. His brown orbs glinted dangerously upon reacted at Xanxus words. However, the Vongola couldn't even retort for the mockery that was thrown straight at his face, since he was wearing the collar—_the cursed thing from his cursed tutor_.

The top Varia grinned in satisfaction and nonchalantly left both his ex-counselor and his rival by closed the door with soft 'click'. The smile was never leave his face.

_...Ah, revenge sure was sweet…_

With that thought, he walked in the corridor, looking for companion to celebrate his freedom, and his—could he say, his _**victory**_?

**The end…**

* * *

"**WHAT?!"**

Four people appeared from nowhere, and protested openly.

"How could you say it has ended?!"shouted the one who had silver hair angrily.

"Yeah! This is too extreme! We even didn't get our revenge yet!" shouted the other while pumped his fist on air dangerously close to his pupil.

"Ryohei-nii-san, watch it! You nearly broke my nose!" whined the younger one.

Looking at the scene before him, the Rain just laughed good naturally. "Haha, for this time I agree."

Yamamoto's aura then changed suddenly, and with his unusual icy glare he stated, "We should mince and chopped that bastard in—let say—seven pieces, before we call it _**even**_…"

_Silence…_

"I'm just kidding, hahaha!"

Witnessing the rain's sudden change, the other guardians just sweat dropped. "I thought he was serious." whispered the storm to his senpai, uncertainly.

Before the sun could response, someone already beat him to it. "I believe he was…"

_Silence, again…_

_This voice, this malicious-yet-elegant-and-deadly-calm-voice, could it be…_

"HIBARI?!"

The others automatically backed away from the notorious ex-disciplinary committee of Namimori. Although he had already lost from the Vongola, his name and his cruelty still casted fear to his fellow guardians.

Ryohei was the first one who spoke. "You, you have recovered?" asked the sun cautiously. The cloud looked at him, frowned.

"Recovered from what?"

_Your denial…_

Thought the others simultaneously together, but none was brave enough to state it.

"Che, whatever." The cloud glared. "I just want to say. I'm not pleased with the outcome. Really. So, let me get this straight. I demand my revenge, at least, to that certain bastard. If you're not giving me the chance to beat him, I just need to beat you up until you give it to me. Clear?"

Everyone's gulped and amazed at the long speech that their moody cloud guardian has stated. It was rare to see him talked like that. No doubt that he was really pissed off right now.

…Meanwhile, at the corner, some figure peeking at them nervously.

"Mukuro-sama, what should I do?"

_Should the guardians get their revenge?_

_Should Mukuro get punish for his act?_

_Stay tuned on, the next…_

…_Epilogue…_

"Kufufu, you're not really going to do that, right? Me got beaten? Are you sure?"

…_Well…_

…_Should the Epilogue written?..._

"Kufufu…No?"

"**YES!**"

"…^_^;…Ara~…"

**(Note: this is just filler btw…)**

**

* * *

**

ATTENTION!

As an apology for my long hiatus, I would do **3 pages of sketches** relating with scene in _**Please don't get mad boss**_ fanfic. You could participate also by review this fic, or send email/message through ffnet, with this format below

_**Review example:**_

"_Hai, bla-bla-bla….. your fic was bla-bla-bla….and so on…."_

_Request sketch_

_Chapter: 5_

_Scene: when Xanxus smiling at guardians arrival…_

_**Message/email example:**_

_(you could comment or just get straight on…)_

_Request sketch_

_Chapter: 4_

_Scene: Hibari, Ryohei, Yamamoto's fight with Tsuna._

For the scene that you had wanted, you could add details on how you would want to see the outcome without getting out from the original fic. (example: "I want the close up of hibari's face, and stricken look on others when hibari's arrival"). You could request for the filler scene too.

I would choose random, it could be based on the creativeness or the majority choice. There's no formal rule for it actually, you all have a chance! ^_^

Begin from now, until **22 August 2009.**

_**WELL, LET'S BEGIN!**_

**

* * *

**

Review Response for chapter 6

_**(Before I forgot, I learned to put this review response from kou-tora, please check her fics, she's really good. Honestly I'm her fans ^_^)**_

Q3APo  
I will, please don't worry ^_^. Sadly, the fight of xanxus with tsuna didn't come as you expected, but still I hope you could enjoy this

Aqua van wolf  
thank you! Glad that you take this well.

EBIL DUSTBUNNY OF DOOOOM  
marmon: "poker? Hmm great idea… let me meet your brother…"

Tsuki no Akebono  
okay! ^^

MizuiroSnow  
she's desperate… ^_^;

RuByMoOn17  
thanks! ^^

yaoifanfortherestoofmylife  
awww *blushed* thank you! There's no xanxus and lanchia fight, I'm really sorry. I hope you understand…

no, you'ret embarrassing, and yes your laugh scare me haha ^^;

JapanManiac  
payback in another way… I just luv the cunning xanxus :D

silvertwilightgemini  
xanxus was actually surprised at lanchia's way to bring his weapon across the sea (with courier? Seriously, not effective… )

Little-fox012  
his office? Still in one piese, I hope ^^. Yeah, pity the girl… I hope she didn't get broke coz marmon…

Rietto  
chrome get ooc huh? I can't help it, really *grinned*

**

* * *

**

Next

Epilogue…

Don't forget to review uehehehehehehe.


End file.
